The Flying Lion/Trivia
Trivia * Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg and Watts don't appear in this episode. ** For the first time, Blaze, AJ, Crusher and Pickle are the only ones to appear for two consecutive episodes. * This is the first time a lion physically appears. Lions were mentioned previously in Animal Island and was the STEM concept in Ready, Set, Roar!. * This is the third episode to feature a talking animal outside of Animal Island after Light Riders and Breaking the Ice. * First time Crusher steals something since Need for Blazing Speed. * The plot of the episode appears to be similar to Animal Island. Blaze discovers a place he's never heard of, the location is full of talking animals, and the ruler welcomes he and AJ with a musical number. The antagonist of the episode steals something that causes something terrible to happen, and Blaze has to retrieve such. * This is the second time that magic has been used in the Blaze world since The Wishing Wheel, and Race to the Top of the World back in Season 2. * An excerpt of Roarian! was released in a Twitter/Instagram post four days before the airdate. * This is the fifth time Blaze has gotten dizzy after Blaze of Glory (for a brief second), Stuntmania!, Sneezing Cold and Robot Power. * Roarian is shown to give Blaze some flying magic at the end of the episode, so he is revealed to give others that power as well. * When Blaze is knocked out by one of Crusher's robo-storm clouds, the "Whoahoho" he makes is reused from Robot Power. * Second time Crusher constructs a cloud after Sky Track. * Second time Pickle sings to pass the time after Ninja Blaze. * Third time Blaze is clearly saddened or worried after Truckball Team-Up and Race Car Superstar. * When Crusher knocks out parts of the bridge, the pieces that weren't knocked out seem to be floating in mid-air without any supports underneath. * The Gantry Crane is the second-largest transformation Blaze underwent, beating the robot from the Robot Riders miniseries but surpassed by the Tower Crane from Piggy 500. * The giant flowers seen throughout the Great Forest look like the bubble flowers from Toucan Do It!. * Out of the Great Forest animals, the panda was the only one referred to with gender-related pronouns (male), though the frog had a masculine-sounding voice, the monkey sounded like a young boy and the bunnies sounded feminine. * When in gantry crane form, Blaze uses the same treads as his bulldozer form in Construction Crew to the Rescue. * The butterflies that appear during the STEM song have appeared to decrease radically in size to their actual size in real life. In previous episodes, they're shown to be larger (for the in-universe truck size) and can fit across the filter on Blaze's hood when sitting on such. Here, they're much smaller and are able to sit on the rim of Blaze's windshield. Running Gags * Pickle and Crusher singing, only for Pickle to mention a danger Crusher's about to encounter and he does just that. Allusions *The scene where Blaze falls down a hole in the tunnel to the Great Forest is similar to Alice falling down the rabbit hole to Wonderland in Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland and its Disney movie adaptations. ** The Great Forest is similar to Wonderland as well. * Roarian originally being a statue before the sunstone turned him real was similar to the Rankin/Bass Christmas special Frosty the Snowman, where a magic hat makes the titular character come to life. * The sunstone is a reference to a real-life rock of the same name. Unlike such, however, real sunstones are not sun-shaped but do have a golden surface, similar to the sun’s colors. * The scene where Roarian showers Blaze with flight magic, giving him the ability to fly is similar to where Tinkerbell showers pixie dust on the Darling kids in the movie, Peter Pan. Goofs * When Roarian saves the panda, he appears to land right before Blaze and AJ but in the next shot, he lands right near the cliff to the entrance. * When Roarian’s sunstone is removed, the slot on his necklace appears flat but when he is turning back into a statue, the slot appears to have dents in it. * During the robo storm-clouds sequence: ** When Blaze zooms past the last lighting cloud in the first pattern, we see him from the front as the lightning strikes, but the cloud is gone. ** Whenever Blaze smashes the icicles, they leave fragments on the ground, but when the camera jumps to the front the fragments are not there. * A red piece was shown breaking off the bridge, but when Blaze is fixing it there were no red pieces missing. * The design of the Gantry Crane Blaze transformed into would not work in real life. The other leg would constantly drag on the ground and the girder doesn't extend on a real life one. * When Crusher says “Better lock next time!”, The captions list “lock” as “luck”. Home Media Releases Category:Episode trivia Category:Trivia Category:Season 4 trivia